Life Starts Now: Situations
by KouenTaisa
Summary: A series of drabbles based around season six. This will cover couples, and people in general. This will be updated after every episode, so keep your eyes open.
1. Worry

Author: Alright, so I'm already writing a set of drabbles for Grey's Anatomy concerning the pairing of Lexie and Mark. I did this for Season Four, and I might go back and do it for season five, but this is a very emotional season and I really just wanted to let out my feelings. I'll try to post at least a drabble for every episode, if not more, concerning couples or just people in general. The first one is on Alex and Izzie, because they're a couple that I've never really enjoyed, but I think that now... things are different. So, here you go.

**Worry**

Alex worried. He never really worried about anything in his life. He just did and he worked. He lived, and most basically, he survived. Then he met Izzie, and slowly he started to change, but it wasn't immediate, nor was it the right step at first. She wasn't always his to worry about. She had Denny, and then she had George. She never had him, until it was almost too late.

Even then, he didn't worry the right amount. The relationship was fresh, and she was an adult, and he assumed that she would take care of herself. The cancer came, and then the wedding, he was a husband, and she was dying. He worried, but the stress was too great, and it all came crashing down around him.

She died in his arms, and his own heart almost stopped. They brought her back, and things... things seemed alright, if not surreal. Alex worried less about her, though, when they were at home. Everything was going okay. It was okay and fine, and he didn't worry, but when she came to work and forgot her medicine and pushed herself to her limits, he worried.

Later that night in bed, he was still worried.

"I want you to keep doing what you love. You're a great doctor, and you have a fantastic future ahead of you. But, you've gotta step up and start taking care of yourself. You've gotta take your meds, you've gotta eat. You've gotta pace yourself, 'cause I can't be your nurse. I can't."

When she curled into his body, relaxing at his side without a word, Alex relaxed too.

Maybe he didn't have to worry _so_ much.


	2. Family

Author: I am so sorry!! I've been meaning to update these, but then I got into a Grey's Anatomy rpg and yeah, I got busy, but now I am returning and updating, so this fic should be up to date before next weeks episode, I hope. Anyways, just let me know if there is anything specific you guys want to see.

**Family**

Meredith knew that she didn't owe her father anything. He had abandoned her and her mother, and started a whole new life without her. He didn't deserve anything from her, but Lexie did. Lexie deserved to be treated well, and she deserved to have the father that was always good to her stay alive. Even though Meredith said it opened a door for her and her father, she wasn't sure that it was going to be that easy.

It did, however, open a door for her and Lexie. She wanted to be closer to her sister, because that was the only family she had left, so she gave a part of her liver to her father and hoped for the best.

Because that's what you did for family.


	3. Torn

Author: I am on a small writing streak, and this is the second thing that I am working on tonight. I might switch stories to get me some more Lexie/Mark soon. Anyways, this is set around **Invasion**.

**Torn**

Callie loved her father. She loved him, and had been the best daughter she could be, and now he was gone. He was gone, and she didn't know what to do about it. She hated herself for it, because she had never depended on someone as much as she did her father. She was just getting used to the idea when he came back.

Her father came back, with a priest, and she was torn. She was completely and utterly torn, because as much as she loved her father, she hated him.

–---

Alex loved Izzie. He wasn't sure of much anymore, but he was sure that he loved her. He loved her, because she had married him and survived cancer. She was his angel, his light, and a very big part of his life. It had been that way since he entered Seattle Grace, and he never wanted that to change.

Staring at this Dear John letter from Izzie, he felt his world falling apart. She was gone. She had left him. Without a number. Without a goodbye. Without an explanation.

His world was torn apart.

–---

Meredith hated watching through a window. She wanted to be out there. Doing. Meredith Grey-Shepherd wanted to be a doer, but she couldn't be for another month. She was stuck in this hospital bed, watching those from Mercy West tear her friends and co-workers apart. She didn't like it one bit, but there was nothing she could do until she was out there.

Then she would be the one torn.


	4. Jumble

Author: This is the third one I am writing tonight, inspired by tonight's episode and the amazing rpg I am apart of. You can check my profile for the link. Anyways, this deals with **I Saw What I Saw**.

**Jumble**

Even with her photographic memory, everything about that day was jumbled. She had been upset, torn, and doing her best to deal with her burn patient when things went wrong. Things happened, and she knew they happened, but she was so unsure about it all.

– –

Alex had been on the phone all day. He had been arguing with some many people that he didn't even remember who they were. He had talked to Izzie's mom, had a confrontation of sorts with Nosedive, and then when he had managed to get a hold of Izzie, he had lost her again. His thoughts were jumbled, but the sound of her voice was constantly in his mind.

– ---

Cristina wondered why everything kept coming back to her. She remembered the day, and her actions, but she hadn't been there. She had moved on, and yet still they kept coming back to her, and she wondered if perhaps she had missed something, but in the end it hadn't been her. Throughout the jumble, they didn't lose anyone.

It was the enemy that lost.


End file.
